Secure storage space on boats or other vehicles is often limited. Boat owners often permanently carry only gear that is needed on each outing. Unfortunately, even the storage space for these items is limited. For those boat owners who use their boats for fishing, this means tackle boxes and other containers carrying their fishing gear must be brought onto the boat for each excursion and then carried back off when the day is done. While on the water, these tackle boxes and other containers often clutter the deck of the boat, which makes it difficult to get around the boat.
One way to provide additional storage on boats has been to install storage bins in the walls, bulkheads, transoms, gunnels or decks of a boat. Although this principle is sound, one application the present applicants are aware of involves a storage bin that is composed of approximately 30 individual pieces. Storage bins that are made up of such a large number of pieces cannot be assembled simply and easily, but rather require an assembly that is labor intensive. In addition, these bins are provided with individual drawers that, once the cover to the bin is open, tend to unilaterally slide out of the bin into an extended position. This often leads to spilled contents or the user being struck by the sliding drawer.
There is a need for a storage bin for use on a boat or other vessel that can be installed at locations that otherwise are not used to store items. The bin should be capable of being assembled simply and quickly from a minimal number of parts. It is desirable to design the storage bins so that some of the parts are interchangeable, and thus, can be produced from a single mold. In addition, it is desirable to provide a bin wherein the individual drawers are biased in a retracted position so they do not unilaterally slide out of the bin when the cover to the bin is open.